


Bluesome Valley

by potatomushroom



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatomushroom/pseuds/potatomushroom
Summary: Bluesome Valley, is a small blue colored bookstore that the famous actress, Bae Joohyun likes to hang out in, to get away from her busy and hectic celebrity life. The owner of this tiny establishment, Son Seungwan, is also very funny…and cute. So, it's no suprise that she and the owner of the bookstore seem to find themselves flirting innocently with each other. Things change however, when a strong storm makes them spend the night all alone...inside the Bluesome Valley.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> Things To Know: 
> 
> >This will be 5 part one shot that I will update every (15th) Wenrene Day! 
> 
> >Mature for language and sexy scenes

Things To Know: 

  * This will be 5 part one shot that I will update every (15th) Wenrene Day! 
  * Mature for language and sexc scenes
  * Due to a Notting Hill AU twitter prompt I did: [Click Here](https://twitter.com/p0tatomushroom/status/1359798926132473861?s=19)




	2. Pride and Prejudice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE:  
> This has very mature tones in language and graphic sexy scenes, please don’t proceed if you don’t like this kind of fictional work.
> 
> Thanks!

** CHAPTER I:  **

** Pride and Prejudice  **

_“A lady’s imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment.”_

_- **Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice**_

_“Do not consider me now as an elegant female, intending to play you, but as a rational creature speaking the truth from her heart.”  
\- **Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice** _

**Suggested Songs To Have Before Proceeding:**

  * A White Night – Irene
  * She – Elvis Costello



** BLUESOME VALLEY, INSIDE THE BOOKSTORE **

A small beautiful woman dressed in a white blouse who tied her short hair in a semi ponytail, was leaning on the chair another beautiful long black haired woman was sitting on. She adjusts her reading glasses as she points some stuff on the book the long haired was asking about.

The woman who was sitting, suddenly laughs so loud that it echoed around the small bookstore, she even claps as she couldn’t contain her laughter that the book she was holding almost fell on the floor if not only for the short haired girl who was fast enough to catch it.

“Yahhh, Joohyun-ssi! This is a 1950 mint condition copy of Mrs. Dalloway of Virginia Woolf! You should be more careful!” The short haired woman now lectured Joohyun who was sitting.

“Oh…I’m sorry Seungwan-ssi, really sorry…but you made me laugh again, so hard…so this is kinda your fault.” Joohyun, the woman who was sitting, now fixes her hair as Seungwan hands the book again to her.

“I have another one for you.” The short haired woman smiled.

“What?” Excited Joohyun now fixes her seat making sure she listens well to Seungwan.

The woman who was gonna tell a joke suddenly looks left and right as if she didn’t want anyone to hear what she was gonna tell.

“Did you hear the rumor about the strawberry jam?” She whispered to the woman sitting on the chair.

“N-No.” Joohyun didn’t even hear the rest of the joke but was now trying to stop herself from laughing.

“Oh well…I don’t wanna _spread_ it yet…so shhh.” Seungwan shushes.

Joohyun really tried not to laugh, but it was too much and laughed so hard at the corny joke of Seungwan that she looked like she was gonna pass out from the joke itself, while the joke teller was so happy that she succeeded in making her laugh again.

Three women were staring at the corny flirtatious two.

“It’s not even funny.” The youngest whispered.

“Shhh…let them be.” The middle child of the trio tells her.

“Those two don’t even know they are flirting with each other…it’s dumb and cute.” The oldest of the trio giggled.

“Oh no! I have to go Seungwan-ssi! I’m sorry, my break is almost over, I have to go back!” Joohyun who saw the text of her manager now stood and took the book the other woman recommended for her to read and put it inside her bag, she also retrieves her car keys from her pocket to finally leave.

“Fine leave, this is what you do whenever you get what you want from me don’t you?” Seungwan suddenly put her hands on her pockets and was walking away from her customer.

“Yahhh, don’t be like this!” The long black haired woman suddenly acted as if she had a rope that now captures the short haired woman and was pulling her to her.

Seungwan played along, and now acted she was struggling from the “rope” that caught her.

“No! Let me goooo!” She pretended to struggle but due to Joohyun’s “strength” she was being dragged closer to the long black haired woman.

“I’m-gonna-return-tomorrow-so-don’t-get-so-upset-with-me!” An in “pain” Joohyun acted as she kept pulling the invisible rope to her.

“Fine! Let me go, I’m not upset anymoreeeee!” Seungwan whined.

Joohyun finally releases her rope and exhales as if she was so tired from the rope pulling, she then approaches the short haired woman and smiled, as she fixes the collar of the white blouse Seungwan was wearing.

“Happy 4 week anniversary Seungwan-ssi.” She smiled.

“W-What?” The flustered short haired woman asks.

“Yahhh, it’s been 4 weeks since we met, don’t you remember? Anyways, I’ll consider this book you recommended for this week as your gift to me. Thanks! See ya around~” Joohyun finally waves and walks away from Seungwan and the trio that was staring at them.

** BLUESOME VALLEY, INSIDE THE BOOKSTORE **

The same short haired woman was playing with her pen by clicking the pen back and forth as she stared at nothing on her favorite spot. It as the middle of the small bookstore which happens to be the counter as well.

  
_The entrance to Bluesome Valley_

This was her ultimo spot too, since if she turns to her left she would see the people coming and going by the glass paneled antique blue wooden entrance door that made a ringing sound as they opened it.

  
_Right side of the bookshop._

On her right where she would see her two helpers and best friends that became lovers, Seulgi who was busy categorizing the new books that have arrived, while being bothered by her co-worker/ clingy girlfriend Joy, and one freeloader aka her sister, Yeri, sitting on the couch and was fully immersed in her Nintendo Switch where she played the game called Animal Crossing.

  
_Middle of the shop, where Seungwan and Joohyun were flirting and teasing a while ago._

But the woman’s favorite was the middle, where there 4 small tables with 4 chairs each, for people who like to read the books they can rent inside or buy, by the far middle where the countless bookshelves were is her cherry on top, since she can gaze if she uses her reading glasses and observe people who are browsing for books, young girls who likes fairy-tale adventure romance would go to the adventure and romance section, little boys who were having a difficult time to choose on the mangas or comics they can buy since their parents shouts that they can only have one for today, college age men and women who are finding discounted lecture books but seems to have found more with the accidental flirty stare or touch with each other, old men and women by the self-help books that runs to the adult sexy section once there are no more people staring at them.

It doesn’t fail to make the short haired woman and the owner of the bookstore as well, smile at these small details she sees in her little spot, but today she just kept crinkling her forehead as there was something that kept bothering her.

_“Has it been really 4 weeks since that woman decided to spend her free time in my bookstore?”_

She keeps clicking her pen and now even pouted that made her lips looked funny looking.

“H-Hi…pretty unnie…can we have a photo with you?” Two girls in their highschool uniforms approach the bookstore girlcrush employee named Seulgi who was busy checking on her clipboard for the newly arrived books.

“Oh…me? Well-“

“How about you take a photo of my fist?!” Joy cuts her girlfriend off and now threatens to punch the two minors flirting with her girlfriend.

“AHHHH!!!!” The two girls screamed and ran away from the bookstore.

Seulgi looks at her overly jealous girlfriend with such disappointment over her behavior. 

“Hey, do you really have to threaten those kids with some physical harm?” She pokes Joy’s very angry cheeks.

Which makes her soft again, and now hugs her more emotional balanced girlfriend.

“But they were flirting…also minors should know that flirting with someone older than them is wronggggg.” Joy now leans her head on her smaller lover’s shoulder.

“Fine…but don’t threaten to punch them again, plus you do it with legal age women too, remember that almost lawsuit we had last year because you threaten to hit that customer who was just asking me where the bathroom was?” Seulgi now reminds her, and Joy nodded to follow. 

“I’m sorryyyy.” She apologizes.

“Hey unnie’s look at this!” Yeri the one who didn’t move from her couch shouted at them.

The two older women now stared at where she pointed, Yeri had made paper airplanes, she kept making them fly over her older sister who seemed to have not notice the screaming of the girls that Joy terrified, or Yeri’s paper airplanes that she kept trying to hit her sister with.

“Yah, don’t annoy Seungwan, she’s on her thinking bubble hour…no one, not even a fly can bother her.” Seulgi defends her same age friend.

“Flies can’t but a beautiful woman can.” Joy’s one liner makes the two, smile.

“Just a sec, I’ll just try to land one airplane on her head.” The youngest of the foursome bit her tongue and closed her other eye as she targets the top of the head of the owner of the bookstore.

Yeri succeeded and now rejoices.

“Yas!” She stood and jumped to do her celebratory dance.

“Unnieeee, you’re spacing out again!” Joy finally runs to the counter to remove the paper airplane on her head.

“Oh! Was I? I’m sorry.” Seungwan giggled at the tallest of the four who now fixes her hair too.

“So what were you thinking?” Joy now asks.

“N-Nothing.” Seungwan now gets flustered.

“I bet it’s Bae Joohyun again.” Seulgi now teases as she approaches her same age friend.

“WH-WHAT! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!” The red cheek owner shouted.

“Ohooooo, unnie, seriously…are you just gonna keep on doing this little greasy flirting with her? You should already make a move god, you’re like this slowburn manga that I’m reading which has already 80 chapters and the two main characters have not yet admitted their love for each other nor fucking kiss! I was 10 when that mangaka started that manga, now I’m 22 years old, are you gonna pull a slowburn romance and only ask her out when you hit the age of 100? Cuz if so shiiiiiiit.” Yeri whines as she walks to the counter too.

“Yerim-ah language! H-Have you all lost your minds? She’s THE BAE JOOHYUN! So even when she’s nice and all…I know deep inside someone with her beauty, fame, her wealth and caliber….she is not gonna be interested that way with me….” Her elder sister confessed.

“Woah, unnie…look how you act right now! 4 weeks ago you didn’t even know her since you were this _“I’m so cool I don’t conform to society’s trends, I read books and don’t watch tv nyenyenye~”_ , you and her were even fighting since the coffee incident! But now…that you know who Bae Joohyun is, you suddenly feel like you can’t date her?”Yeri teases her embarrassed sister.

“Shut up.” The elder one can only roll her eyes.

“Seungwan…you know even if it’s not Bae Joohyun…you can date right?” Her oldest employee/friend, now spoke.

Seungwan finally stops clicking the pen, and scoffs.

“Stop it, you know why I can’t do that.” She seems so guilty and sad as she uttered the sentence.

“That’s not true unnie, you’re just saying that since-“ Joy didn’t get to finish her sentence as a customer cleared their throat.

“AHEM! Excuse me how long are you gonna chitchat? I need to buy this self help book on how to conquer your fears of small animals!” An old lady shouted.

“Ahjumma, do you really have fears of small animals? It seems like you’re just saying that since you’re buying the Fifty Shades Of Grey new paperback copy we have, don’t buy the small animals book if you’re just using it as cover, someone really will have a fear of small animals and they won’t have a book to buy because you bought it!” The animal lover/activist, Joy lectures the older woman.

The old woman cannot believe she’s getting shame and lectured at the same time by the younger woman.

“Yah! Where’s your manager! I don’t want this kind of rudeness from a mere employee!” She complained.

Joy’s eyes widen as she wanted to counterattack but she is held back by Seulgi and Yeri by covering her mouth and taking her away from the scene.

“Anyways! Boss Seungwan, we have to leave for a sec will come back around 6pm! Will call or text you! Byeeeee!!!!!!” The trio shouted and left the bookstore.

“Wait where are you going? You know I don’t bring my phone at work! Yahhhh!” The owner of the bookstore who was puzzled by the sudden exit of them now whined.

The old woman cleared her throat again.

“Ahem? Manager? Where are they?” She asks not knowing she was speaking to the owner/manager of the Bluesome Valley.

“Ahjumma, you know E.L. James’ books are on discount right now if you buy two, so if you want you can just remove the small animal book, and get another Fifty Shades copy and-“ The owner didn’t even finish.

The old small woman ran back to the adult section and got herself another copy of the Fifty Shades Of Grey, and now slapped it on the wooden counter.

“How much is the discount?” The old woman smiled.

Seungwan finally processed the payment and as the old woman exits the shop, she does the farewell speech of the bookstore.

“Please visit Bluesome Valley again!” She waved with a lot of enthusiasm.

With her finishing her farewell, she realizes that she was all alone in the bookshop, she stretches her body and stared at the glass windows.

“Hmm…is it gonna rain today?” She wondered while talking to herself, since it was just 2pm and the sky looked so dark.

Seungwan finally stood from her wooden stool, and now goes to the tables in the middle to get the books left by the borrowers, she puts them in her mini cart to collect and walk to the bookshelves where the rented books are placed. She smiles as she realizes that she can use this silent time alone for herself.

Because for the past few weeks that famous actress, Bae Joohyun keeps coming here, the bookstore is so packed and loud, so just this moment where no one is around…the woman who prefers the company of her books was now smiling and humming to herself.

She even gets happy at the fact she gets to feel the wrinkles of the old books’ covers that were properly taken care of, and was feeling warm at the fact younger generations can use this same old books to read, like passing down old sweet experiences for people who will feel the similar feelings with their new discoveries of the same, time and tested books.

Seungwan keeps humming as she goes up and down the ladder she uses to return the books to their assigned position on the shelf or their _resting villas_ , the small woman would like to call it.

One book makes Seungwan stop from her tracks.

“ _Pride and Prejudice._ ” She read the title of the book.

On the ladder’s thick steps, the owner of the bookstore puts on her reading glasses, and decided to sit and skimmed at the old book she was familiar with, a passage made her pause to read, the paper had been ripped and was taped back together: 

_“A lady’s imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment.”_

The woman closes the book and laughs at herself…

She can’t help but remember the first time she met Bae Joohyun.

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

** SIDEWALKS **

Seungwan dressed in long plaid blue blouse and ripped jeans, exits her apartment, she had her tumbler on her right hand and puts her other hand on her pocket as she walked in the sunny heat making her way to her bookstore, Bluesome Valley, which was a few blocks away.

She didn’t appreciate how it was so sunny today, good thing she had her sunglasses on, as she continued to walk by the pavement, the woman realizes that the roads were a bit packed…like weirdly crowded for her taste, that even her favorite fruit stand was out of her reach since the mass of people crowded there. Seungwan arches her little feet that were in her worn out white rubber shoes to check at the sight these people were staring at.

It turns out that a movie set was setting up, with the looks of it an action movie by the materials being prepared by the staff, the woman decides that it is didn’t matter for her and she must hurry her way to her bookstore.

** STREET OUTSIDE NEAR BLUESOME VALLEY **

  
_The sidewalk of the fated first meeting._

Seungwan was drinking her energy coffee drink as she walks, when she sees a similar fruit stand on her way to her store.

“Oh, miss how much for the plated plastic sealed slice melon?” The woman with the tumbler asks.

A woman wearing a beret with her shopping bags that she accumulated from buying at a nearby thrift market, is walking nearby at the same fruit stand and was busy looking at her phone, she was lost and was trying to check on her phone for the right path to walk on.

“Joohyun-ah, why are you so bad at geography.” She cries to herself.

Joohyun was not looking at the path she was taking and now bumps into Seungwan who was drinking her coffee, they both screamed. As Joohyun’s light colored sweater gets spilled with warm dark coffee, the owner of the tumbler gets spilled on too but also…her green sliced melon explodes on the road, which gets run over by a car that passed by.

“No! My melonssssss!” Seungwan shouted.

It maybe a dumb move on Seungwan’s part for not avoiding this woman with a beret but she decides to glare at her for making her plate of fruit explode on the road.

“Yah, can you please look at where you are going next time?” She lectures the stranger.

But as she sees the woman in a beret struggling to stand, with her sweater all stained from her coffee too, she finally runs to her and helps her.

“H-Hey…are you okay?” Seungwan who was mad a while ago now turns into a worried fool.

Joohyun was finally able to stand but struggled to keep her footing, she lets out a gentle sarcastic laughter.

“What do you think?” She asks the stranger in the plaided blouse.

“Fine…I’m sorry, wanna go to my shop for a sec? I think I may have some extra clothes there.” Seungwan asks the woman casually.

Joohyun wondered if this woman was pretending she didn’t know her, or she really didn’t know who she was, so she just went silent and kept thinking if she wanted to go with this short haired woman.

“Heyyyy, I’m no weird creepo okay? I just really want to help you, also that foot needs to rest, it seems like you injured yourself badly by wearing heels on the streets, I’m gonna give you some slippers…that’s clothes and slippers for free, so stop glaring at me.” Seungwan casually takes the shopping bags that flew from Joohyun’s hands when she fell.

She hands her other arm to the stranger in a beret to hold on to, so she can support Joohyun as they walk.

“What’s that?” The beautiful black haired woman asks.

“Uhmm…my arm?” Seungwan replied.

“No, I meant what are you doing?” Annoyed Joohyun, who still didn’t trust this woman, asks.

“Jeez…my shop is 15 feet away see that sign? Bluesome Valley? That’s my bookshop…I’m not gonna do something weird okay? It’s my fault you injured yourself, and now made you stained that sweater of yours, so I’m taking responsibility. If you’re still not convince do you want to have my ID too?” The bookstore owner jokes.

An eyebrow raised and hand signaling to give the ID was done by Joohyun to Seungwan.

“Seriously, go take my wallet behind my back, if you steal anything there I will break your other foot!” The short haired girl that was carrying the stuff shopped by Joohyun, warns. 

The actress laughed at the fact at this small business owner thinks she will steal something from her, after all, Joohyun most probably can buy the whole block filled with small businesses if she wanted too, as she reaches out on the pocket of Seungwan, she realizes that the woman had…a bit…of…a…huge…butt.

“Yahhh, what’s taking you so long! Are you feeling my ass?” Seungwan asks.

“I wasn’t! The w-wallet was stuck because of your big cute butt!” Joohyun shouted in her fluster as she finally retrieves the brown wallet.

Seungwan turns around and glared at the mysterious….maybe…perverted woman.

“I should be the one asking you for an ID.” She told off Joohyun.

** BLUESOME VALLEY, INSIDE THE BOOKSTORE **

Seungwan opens the shop finally, she runs to get the shopping bags to the counter and goes back to the injured woman in a beret to hold and assist her to sit on one of chairs on her favorite view of her bookstore which was in the middle.

“Okay, stay here, I’ll get the clothes and slippers.” The responsible bookshop owner runs to the back area. 

Joohyun didn’t expect with how small the bookshop from outside, that the shop would be bigger inside, and realizes that her prejudice made her judge the small bookshop…and maybe the owner of it who is doing her best for a stranger like her.

She was looking at the ID that Seungwan handed to her:

Son Seungwan  
Age: 27  
Birthday: February 21, 1994  
Height: 5’1

“Hey, miss have some cold water since you look very exhausted…also I’m sorry…usually my sister has her clothes here…but it seems like it’s one of those miracle days where she didn’t loafer around the bookshop, so I only have my plain white shirt…plus will these slippers be okay?” The thoughtful owner asks. 

The slightly injured woman can’t help but hide a smile to herself at realizing how sweet…this Son Seungwan is, as she now approaches her running with a white plain tshirt, cute squirrel slippers and a water bottle, while catching her breathe.

“Thank you, and it’s Joohyun.”

“Hm?”

“My name is Joohyun.” She shyly answered again.

“Okay, Joohyun, try wearing the slippers first and check if you can walk properly after.” Seungwan kneeled in front of her.

“Wha-what are you doing!?” The now smitten woman asks.

“Ey, don’t act so shy now, just let me remove the heels for you, so you can change your clothes and leave my shop.” The woman without awareness, ruins the sweet mood herself.

That it kinda pissed the already smitten Joohyun, who was envisioning this a romantic moment. 

“I can do it by myself!” The pretty stranger with a beret still on her head now snatches away the slippers to wear herself.

Seungwan stood to check on the books on the counter that was returned yesterday, she opens it and remembered that it had a ripped page so she took her tape and scissor to fix the book herself.

“How’s the leg?”

Joohyun took off her beret, stood and walked slowly.

“It’s fine, I can walk.”

“Okay good, the bathroom is just by this back area Joohyun-ssi, go straight and you’ll find it.” Seungwan smiled.

But Joohyun didn’t follow through, and just stared at the book Seungwan was fixing on the counter.

“Is that Jane Austen’s Pride and Prejudice?” She walks now to get closer to the books…and the bookstore owner.

“Ah…yeah, some kid returned the book since she said it had a ripped page, but I think she did it herself…since I did hear on her way out how boring the book was.” Seungwan laughs.

The owner of the bookshop was having a hard time fixing the ripped parts of the paper, and Joohyun decided to help by holding the papers for Seungwan.

“ _A lady’s imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment._ ” Joohyun reads the line that the ripped broke off, and now was being fixed by the short haired woman.

“That’s such a simple line and yet so full of layers, isn’t it?” She tells her with so much passion for it.

Joohyun suddenly smiled at how passionate Seungwan was for the passage.

“It is, but my personal favorite is, “ _do not consider me now as an elegant female, intending to play you, but as a rational creature speaking the truth from her heart.”_ ”

“Woah, that’s strong coming from someone who didn’t want to trust me and even took my ID.” She laughs.

“Well, I could have taken the ID and still not trust you, so I stand by the quote since I was a rational creature who trusted youuuuuu~” Joohyun now teases by raising gently her voice into a cuter tone.

The owner of the bookshop, Bluesome Valley, rolled her eyes for a sec and now went back to the book she and the rational creature were fixing.

“Is Pride and Prejudice your favorite book?” Seungwan asks as she continued fixing the tape she will put between the two ripped pieces of the page.

“When I was younger it was…but as I gotten all older, I like reading all kinds of books…it’s a bonus if I find that women wrote it.” She smiled and now sat on the stool next to Seungwan.

“Who’s your ultimate fave?” The bookshop owner asks.

“Oh…that’s hard….okay on top my head right now, Sylvia Plath’s The Bell Jar, Kim Ji Young’s Born in 1982 and The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks.” 

“Woah, that’s a peculiar top three.”

“Peculiar? Why?” The beautiful woman now got so curious on why she was being branded by the bookshop owner as that, and now leaned to get closer to her.

“I don’t know…someone as beautiful as you….I expected you’ll love books that are more on the fantasy and magic genre of sorts.”

“Wh-What?” She laughs.

“I’m sorry…that’s judging you right?” Seungwan shows a polite smile.

“No, you think I’m beautiful?”

“Jeez, you already know that and just want me to elaborate it.” The bookshop owner scoffs at Joohyun.

“Yes, please elaborate…how this peculiar woman…is beautiful to you…Seu-ng-wan-ssi.” She moved closer to the short haired girl as she said the last words teasingly.

Seungwan suddenly stared at her silently as she was observing the woman sitting on the wooden stool who was leaning to get closer to her, and at last began speaking in a deep gentle voice.

“First off, not all women with small faces can look good…but you do somehow….those baby hairs around the side of your ears…they are cute too…your eyes….oh…you seem to have a mole by your pupil…that’s a peculiar detail too…Joohyun…ssi…your nose…your lips….I don’t know…I’m not making any sense…but…you have this appeal…not all pretty women have it…but you do….I see it…the way you just stare at me right now…it makes me wonder…what are you thinking…are you judging me? Are you admiring me? Are you making fun of me? Are you thinking I’m beautiful too?” She now touches the beautiful woman’s hair to feel it.

Joohyun just smiled as she didn’t break the staring with the short haired beautiful woman.

“Are you familiar with the term **Je Ne Sais Quoi**?” Seungwan whispered in her deep voice as she continued staring too.

“I’m not.” Joohyun who was moving closer to her, answered.

“It is a great quality a person have…that cannot be defined, described, nor expressed.” She swallowed as the beautiful stranger was going nearer to her face. 

“You seem to have that **Je Ne Sais Quoi** beautyquality too Seungwan-ssi.” The beautiful stranger now smiled.

Seungwan realizes, that their face was very close…like so close they would kiss…close….and she pulls away, she cleared her throat, and closes the book they were both fixing a while ago.

“Yah, how long are you gonna sit there? My clothes are getting sticky too and I wanna change…Joohyun-ssi.” She suddenly turns moody again.

“Fine, I’m going now.” Joohyun laughs and goes to the bathroom. 

** BLUESOME VALLEY, INSIDE THE BOOKSTORE **

( **SUGGESTED SONG IN THE BACKGROUND:** A White Night – Irene)

“It’s fine!”

“No take it.”

“I said it’s fine…really.” Seungwan sighed as she keeps telling this woman named Joohyun to not pay the shirt, the water bottle and squirrel slippers.

“But-“ Joohyun pouted.

“Seriously, Joohyun-ssi, your cab is waiting…come on.” A Seungwan who attempts to lecture her cutely, made Joohyun finally stop.

“Fine…thank you for everything.” She smiled.

“Yeah…thanks too…I guess?” Seungwan laughs.

The beautiful woman smiled again…she was about to go to the door…but stops again.

“Seungwan-ssi, I can…I can visit when I want to right?”Joohyun looked like a doe-eyed bunny as she waits for the approval of the owner of the small bookshop.

“Of course, please visit Bluesome Valley again Joohyun-ssi.” She waved at the woman who waited for her answer.

“Okay.” A very happy Joohyun finally waved back and goes to the door.

“Dang, I really wanted to see Bae Joohyunnnnnn.” Joy cried.

“Aish…of course you would think she would pop up here because of the movie set, but most probably she will just shoot her scenes in some studio, those type of actors don’t like to get down and dirty.” Yeri commented.

“Bae Joohyun!” Seulgi shouted and pointed at the famous actress herself.

“H-Hi.” She bowed to them.

“Bae Joohyun-sunbaenim I’m a big fan!” Joy jumps for…joy (ahe).

“Oh…thank you, want a selca? Autograph signature?” The kind small beautiful actress that Joy towered over now offered.

Yeri just stood in awe.

“Babe please get me a paper and pen!” Joy shouted to Seulgi.

Seulgi runs to the counter of the puzzled bookstore owner, and retrieves a pen and paper, Bae Joohyun, the famous A-LIST actress, took a lot of shot for them, she even signed the paper Joy gave, Yeri kept apologizing and she just giggled at how cute the youngest of the Bluesome Valley foursome was.

“Seungwan-ssi, thank you again~” She waves again to Seungwan and finally exits, Bluesome Valley.

As she left the bookstore, the trio ran and stared at the owner who was walking to the bookshelves, so they followed her, they did this for a few minutes….

Seungwan walking by the bookshelves, going back to the counter for the other books she wanted to retrieve, while the trio kept following her…

Finally she got fed up…

“What?” She asks them.

“How did you meet Bae Joohyun!” Joy shouted.

“When did you meet Bae Joohyun!” Yeri followed.

“Why did you meet Bae Joohyun!” Seulgi added.

“Yah you’re acting like she’s a super famous celebrity.” The bookstore owner laughs.

“You cavewoman she is! You don’t understand, that woman is so famous that rumour has it, the last movie she made Bridges of Incheon, she was offered 3 million dollars to just appear for 30 minutes! Anything from movies, tv shows, clothes, cosmetics, even if she just touches a lipgloss, if people saw it on her…it will be sold out in a few hours!” Seulgi tells her friend who doesn’t keep up with what and who’s in or not in the mainstream society. 

“Okay, fine…I’m sorry for having a life.” A very sarcastic Seungwan held her hands like she was being arrested for her choice not to know this stuff like this.

“Anyway unnie, what really happened between you and THE BAE JOOHYUN?” Joy now excitedly asks again.

“Well..hmmm…I was buying some sliced melons holding my coffee tumbler and-“

“Unnie **skip skip** go to the part where you meet Bae Joohyun!” Yeri cuts off her elder sister, while Seulgi and Joy nodded.

Seungwan glared at the gossiping trio, but she followed their command.

“Anywayyyyysss, I spilled some coffee on her, because we didn’t see each other passing by each other, then we bumped and she fell on the pavement and almost fractured her foot due the heels she was wearing…so I gave her my extra shirt, those squirrel slippers Joy gave me…and because she like books, she wanted to return to hang out here…that’s all.” Seungwan tells them.

“Books? Nah, she must have some crush on Seungwan.” Seulgi suddenly presented the idea.

The trio suddenly looked at each other, the same ones bursts into laughter as they realized how absurd for someone so famous and pretty like Bae Joohyun to fall for the nerdy, oh so serious, kill joy Seungwan. Yeri even fell on the floor as she laughed so hard.

“Good one Seulgi unnie!”She kept laughing.

“Hey your laughters are so insulting! I’m quite girlfriend material too you know! I cook well! I’m patient! I’m funny! And my cheeks are quite soft…even kissable some people might say!” The insulted Seungwan shouted while holding her cheeks to make them more appealing to the laughing women.

This made Joy and Seulgi fall on the floor too, as they felt laughing harder with how affected Seungwan is, they would have had laughed longer if not for a familiar beautiful small woman tapping the counter with her knuckles.

“Hi…um…I forgot my beret…I’m sorry…for bothering the four of you.” Joohyun suddenly bowed to them.

She must have been there for a while now, since the four didn’t hear the door’s bell ring from their own noises.

“Also…Seungwan-ssi…yes…you’re quite the girlfriend material…so don’t pout, your cheeks won’t be kissable if you keep pouting…see ya~” The famous actress winks at Seungwan and finally walks to the door again.

As the bell rings that signaled that the Bae Joohyun finally walked out of Bluesome Valley, Seungwan can only scream out of embarrassment while the 3 now froze from the floor they sat on as they didn’t expect that the famous actress would make such a sweet flirty remark over their cavewoman boss / friend.

“Jesus Christ, Buddha, Allah, and other Gods in the universe, please strike me down! Nowwwwwww!” Seungwan shouted.

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

** BLUESOME VALLEY, INSIDE THE BOOKSTORE **

  
_The start of the darkening stormy night._

It was already a few hours after…

The silent small bookshop was filled with the noises of the strong bounce of the raindrops of the unexpected rainfall, on the glass windows and metal roof.

Seungwan was too engrossed with the book she was reading and didn’t seem to notice the rain nor the environment getting darker outside, finally a ringing on the door that signaled someone entered made her finally stop reading and remove her reading glasses. She jumps on the ladder she sat on, to check who entered and sees it was Bae Joohyun.

She changed her outfit into a black jacket with an inner white long sleeves, comfy jogging pants and slippers top off with a black cap on her head. The woman was a bit wet from the rain outside, but she smiled as she saw the owner of the bookshop.

“H-Hey…where’s Seulgi, Joy and Yeri?” She hid whatever she was holding behind her.

“They said they had to go somewhere…I thought you had some shoot today?” Seungwan tries to check whatever she was hiding but Joohyun kept moving whenever the other woman moves to check what she was covering.

“I-I finish early….and came here since…” She stopped talking.

Seungwan crosses her hands.

“What are you hiding behind your back?” Bluesome Valley owner, Seungwan laughs.

The famous actress standing in the front of the bookshop owner, sighed as she walked to her.

“They said they will be here, but here you go…I brought the cake, and also here…this is my gift…happy birthday Seungwan-ssi.” Joohyun now was handing the cake box and the purple wrapped gift to the birthday girl.

“H-How did you….you didn’t have to…first of all-“

“The trio told me that they were gonna surprise you today, and informed me if I wanted to join in…so…I’m here…but I don’t know why they are not here yet maybe because of the sudden strong rain…but they were supposed to get the balloons, other food thingies…” Joohyun now wondered.

Seungwan takes the cake and the gift Joohyun was handing to her.

“Why are you so kind to me?” She asks as she wondered why one of the biggest and most famous actresses in South Korea, and even in Asia…was allotting her time for the small business owner.

Joohyun took off her jacket and hang it on the coat hanger that thankfully had a rug to catch the water drops, she then walked back to Seungwan who still was holding the cake and her gift.

“I like you.” Joohyun didn’t miss any beat as she confessed.

Seungwan didn’t move nor spoke, so naturally the other woman now felt so awkward.

“I mean I like hanging out with you…I don’t know if because it was so funny that you’re one of the few people I met in my life who genuinely didn’t know who I was…and even when you learned who I was….you didn’t change…you didn’t treat me like I’m some God that needs to be bowed down to…and it was refreshing….that’s why I like….you…I mean…hanging out with you…and I hope you like…hanging out with me too…since…this four weeks has been just amazing….and you’ll get to see more of me since our shoot here will be extended.” She smiled.

“Joohyun-ssi whatever you meant by that like…please don’t let that be more than frien-“ Seungwan didn’t finish talking as suddenly the rain and wind got stronger.

It was so strong that the power went out and now the only back up light by the counter shone light inside the bookshop.

** BLUESOME VALLEY, INSIDE THE BOOKSTORE **

Seungwan stared at her glass window, the whole block had no lights on, the wind was so strong that it whistled and made the glass windows vibrate. She locked the bookstore for now, and walks back to Joohyun who was texting with the trio.

“They said they are staying in Joy and Seulgi’s apartment, it was a good thing they decided to rest there since it seems like this strong rain will here for the whole night.” A-LIST actress, Joohyun informs Seungwan.

“Is your car gonna be okay?” Seungwan points outside the car the actress parked by the pavement.

“I hope so…if not…then I can just replace it.” She laughed.

A grin formed on the short haired girl’s face since she realize this was no ordinary woman after all, she can just replace things whenever she wanted to for she had the money.

Seungwan notice that Joohyun was silent, she was fiddling with her phone by making it spin on the desk, but was staring on the ceiling as if it was her way to kill the awkwardness between the two of them.

“Joohyun-ssi, wanna go inside the stockroom?” Seungwan asks her.

** BLUESOME VALLEY, STOCKROOM  **

“Ah…Haa…AH!”

“I told you, be careful.”

“It’s so painful…S-Seungwan-ssi.”

Seungwan was laughing at Joohyun, who was crying as the wax from the candlelight she was holding fell on her hand.

Author’s Note: My brothers and sisters, what did you think that _ah…Haa….Ah!_ Was at first hmmm? HMMM?  HMMMMM?  HMMMMMMM?

  
_The dark stockroom where the Bluesome Valley employees usually eat and now was illuminating with the candle Joohyun and Seungwan lit._

“I’m sorry, Joohyun-ssi, we don’t have backup lights here in the stockroom.” She now took the candle off Joohyun’s hand and placed it on the table inside the stockroom.

As Seungwan prepared the cake, the wine glasses, the other food she can rummage in the stockroom’s refrigerator, Joohyun just stared around, she felt very cozy and comfortable in the stockroom of the Bluesome Valley and embrace herself to feel more comfortable. 

“So for tonight’s menu in Ala Stockroom’s diner, we got the blueberry cheesecake you brought, the Caesar salad Joy bought just today, but forgot to eat…which is by the way very delicious! Don’t worry I’ll tell her I ate it myself….so feel free to eat it.“ Hostess Seungwan whispered the last part to her dining partner, Joohyun who was giggling at the presentation she was doing.

“And, this unopened red wine I didn’t know I had in the stockroom!” She pops the cork that made the actress startled.

“I-I’m sorry, did that scare you?” Seungwan now apologizes.

“It’s fine…I’m just sensitive to sounds.” Joohyun assured her.

She approached the chair where Joohyun sat on, and poured the glass of the long black haired woman who took off her cap now, Joohyun suddenly realize that Seungwan’s air as she walked made her smell the baby powder smell she had, that the actress would always get a whiff off when Seungwan was approaching her or was close to her.

These little moments made her very happy too.

“Hey…ummm Joohyun-ssi? Thank you, for this…for the cake, for the gift…you didn’t have to, but you did…so thank you so much…I really appreciate you.” Seungwan finishes pouring the wine glass and now smiled at her.

“I like that.” Joohyun smiled.

“What that?”

“Instead of saying I really appreciate it…you used…I really appreciate you…that’s sweeter…because it means you appreciate the person who made the effort.” She sips her glass of red wine.

“Oh…you’re really cool to notice that…I do…I appreciate you and your efforts…so thank you.” Seungwan smiled and now took the chair from a few feet away to sit close to Joohyun.

The other woman was just looking at Seungwan as she intends to open the gift now in front of her, she puts her glass down and stops the short haired owner.

“Hmmm!!!! Please just open that when you’re a-alone! It’s quite embarrassing.” Joohyun stuttered and now was red as she tried stopping her.

“Now I wanna open it more.”

“Oh jeeeeeez.” Joohyun buried her head with her hands.

“Hey, let’s open it please? Aren’t you curious what face I’ll make?”

Laughter from famous actress’ face arose, as she imagined suddenly the owner’s reaction.

“Fine open it.” She finally accepts.

Seungwan was ripping the purple wrapper carefully, the gift giver was silent as she wanted to see every bit of what the gift receiver was doing, naturally the two were silent, other than the gentle ripping sounds, it was only the continuous wind and rain that were making noises in the small bookshop.

The gift receiver finally was able to see the gift, it was a pair of bunny slippers, her whole face enlarges, that included her eyes, her mouth, her eyebrows, and instead of laughing, it made Joohyun smile at her with so much affection…for she didn’t thought she would like this Seungwan too.

“Bunny slippers?”

“Yes, bunny slippers…for the squirrel ones you gave me.”

“Oh…w-well technically they were from Joy though.” The mood ruiner, Seungwan informs her.

The smile Joohyun had was now replace with a frown.

“Then give it to her then jeez.” She drinks her wine again.

“Hey, I was just joking…thank you again….thank you for remembering that, this gift is quite sweet and one of a kind.” Seungwan touches her other hand that was on the table.

The actress didn’t know if the bookshop owner was just unaware she was caressing her hand….or not…but it was becoming a dangerous territory and now took away her hand to get the salad.

“Let’s eat!” Joohyun shouted.

Joohyun had her feet up and cross them as she shared the salad with the Seungwan who was sitting in front of her by her right side.

“Seungwan-ssi…can I ask why this bookstore’s name is Bluesome Valley?”

“It’s a play on words, Blossom = Bluesome….since my dad believed that even if you are sad…or in his words has _some blue_ in your life, you’re still going to blossom if you keep pursuing….”

“Oh so the valley is some kind of metaphor? Because it’s the low part of the high hills or mountains…that you will blossom even when you’re in the bottom?”

“Wow, that’s actually a good way to put it!” Seungwan suddenly felt so amazed with Joohyun’s wisdom again. 

“Am I right?”

“I wish it had that meaning…since my dad just added the valley for dramatic purpose lol.” Seungwan suddenly laughs.

Joohyun claps her hands as she laughs too.

“But we can add that now, I’m gonna credit you for that.” The woman who now owned Bluesome Valley gives her a finger heart.

“I’ll be waiting for my check for the royalties in my mail, Ms. Son.” Joohyun joked.

“Okay, Ms. Bae.” The always ready joke partner of Joohyun replied.

They now continued to eat their salad at the shared container they had. 

“You like the carrots?” Seungwan asks.

“I do, you don’t?” Joohyun now asked as well.

“Yeah…I don’t…” She gently puts the carrots by the bowl side of Joohyun.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know…I guess it’s one of the things that you eat when you were younger then started hating it as you grew older?”

“Oh…okay.” Laughter from Joohyun’s mouth made her cover it with her hand.

“Don’t you have those things? Where you liked it before then started hating it?” Seungwan poses a question before she takes another lettuce with her fork to eat.

Joohyun started thinking as she continued to chew one of the carrots the short haired woman gave to her.

“Acting I guess?” She finally answered as she swallowed her carrot and now washed it down with her wine.

Wide eyed Seungwan suddenly appeared as she was surprised with the answer she gave.

“Why?”

“I don’t know…I’m kinda fed up…I thought taking a one month break before I signed up into this Rom-com action I am shooting right now would fix it…but the more I do it…the more I feel like escaping you know?”

Seungwan nodded.

“So how do you endure in forcing yourself not to do that?”

“By hanging out here with you.” Joohyun’s cool honesty was followed with her chewing another carrot.

A sudden honesty by the woman next to Joohyun made her swallow the carrot she just place inside her mouth.

“Joohyun-ssi….I know what you meant a while ago….or I’m just assuming…but you just confessed, you like me don’t you?” A small bookshop owner asks a famous actress.

“W-Well….I do….like hanging out with you….but…yes…I like you more.” Joohyun finally is able to clear things out.

“I’m sorry…I would like to say the same thing too….but there are things…ties and responsibilities…that’s making my brain…to stop and say it too.” Seungwan sighed.

“What if for tonight….” The actress puts her fork down and looks at the bookshop owner.

“Tonight….you become a rational creature who speaks from the heart….”

“What would that rational Seungwan reply to me?”

Seungwan smiled at Joohyun for being able to use the same quote she used on her, in order to trust her on that fateful day they met, so she finally becomes one too.

“I like hanging out with you too…but most importantly I like you more.” Seungwan only stared at her.

Joohyun just paused…she was panicking and waiting for Seungwan to withdrew her statement and explain further so she won’t misunderstand that it was a confession of attraction, but the short haired girl just continued staring at her, finally she reaches out with her right hand.

“C-Can you hand me the red wine? I’m all out.” Joohyun tells her.

Seungwan hands it to her, but Joohyun’s shaky hand drops it and now it rolls on the table, which now spilled on the other woman’s white blouse.

“Oh shit! Sorry!” Joohyun took the tissue on the table to wipe on Seungwan.

The short haired woman stood and with her fast hand made the bottle stand again, before it rolls and breaks on the floor and as the black haired girl panics wiping her white blouse she finally touches the woman’s hand that was wiping her.

“I-It’s fine, it’s fine Joohyun-ssi…let’s just wipe the table before it spills on the floor.” She laughs.

She took the tissue on the table to rip and now the two wipe the red wine spillage.

“J-Jeez…I’m sorry…I don’t know what happened.” Joohyun tries laughing her dumb clumsy ass out.

“I told you I like you too.”Seungwan recalled it for her.

She paused for a second as she stared at the now honest bookshop owner.

“Y-You serious?”

“I am serious.”

“This “like” you are talking about….it’s liking that can allow me to kiss you right?” Joohyun now asked.

Seungwan leaned to Joohyun and kissed her on her lips.

“It is….so tonight let’s be rational.” She answered.

** BLUESOME VALLEY, INSIDE THE BOOKSTORE **

Making out was hard to do at the cramped, now wet from the red wine, stockroom. So the two rational women who admitted their attraction for each other went back inside the bookstore, the rain was still pouring hard outside and power was still out, Seungwan and Joohyun closes the blinds for privacy and now was making out on the antique couch.

Seungwan was on top of Joohyun, but the black haired girl was more aggressive, that she was even running her hands inside the short haired woman’s blouse.

“Take it off.” She finally orders Seungwan.

The woman took off her red wined stained white blouse, and white bra, Joohyun stopped kissing her since she was looking forward to see this woman’s body, she had a crush on for the past weeks, her pink nippled breasts were marvelous, she ran her hands around the two of them she even gave kisses and quick sucking on both breasts, but what she didn’t expect was to see a purple vine flowers tattoo on Seungwan’s right shoulder, at a closer look you would have seen that the tattoo was used to cover scars on her skin, and now Joohyun ran her fingers around it.

“Does this turn you off?” Seungwan asks the now silent Joohyun.

“No…not at all…rather it turned on me more, other than the fact you have such nice pinked tits, the tattoo is nice too, since purple is my favorite color, and I didn’t expect to see this because I thought you were a bit nicer -no that’s not the right word…you were the type who didn’t seem to do these things….fucked I’m not finding the right words to say.” The actress felt frustrated since she worried the short haired girl would misunderstand.

“Well…I kinda was not the person who would have tattoos too, but an accident made me have this huge scar and I wanted to cover it.” She eases Joohyun’s frustration by caressing her cheek.

“Accident?”

Seungwan cups her small soft faired skinned face.

“Yeah…hey, you’re lips are so red, even if the lipstick’s gone.” She now slowly leans in to kiss Joohyun again.

This time the kisses were even messier, and now they used both of their tongues to meet and taste, she kept ramming Joohyun’s mouth with her tongue that the longer haired woman rolled her eyes, for she got surprised that Seungwan’s tongue was so long that she was able to feel around deep inside her throat, in exchange she fondled freely around the soft breasts that Seungwan allowed her to touch tonight, she was moaning as Joohyun kept feeling her breasts while her thumbs were rotating around her nipples.

Seungwan took out her tongue and the trail of saliva from the open mouth of Joohyun kept getting longer which was finally cut as Joohyun breaths. Seungwan smiled, she kneeled by the floor and now was taking off Joohyun’s expensive Adidas jogging pants, which she let the short hair do.

The timid bookshop owner by day but freak in the night, was so turn on and surprise that Joohyun was wearing a black thong inside the jogging pants she had, and now licks her lips with her tongue excitedly, she runs her finger around the small cloth that covered the woman’s warm crotch, which made Joohyun exhale deep, and now Seungwan was sucking the finger she used to run on her, to taste, as she was still kneeling below the red faced woman.

“Bae Joohyun, have you been wearing this kind of thong everyday, whenever you visit my bookshop?” She teased the famous actress who made it her duty to visit her as much as she can in her bookshop. 

“N-No…I only started wearing this on the 3rd week...I was visiting here.” She confessed as she grip her hands on the antique couch, for she was controlling herself not to get too excited.

“So…by the 3rd week…you were expecting us to fuck?” She smiled as she uses a curse word to describe what they are doing in the stormy night.

“I wasn’t expecting but I was hoping.” Joohyun gave a seductive stare at her object of affection.

“You have really a nice way in assessing and using words, it’s so cool.” Seungwan tells her.

All she can do now is just nod since she felt so overwhelmed at the fact something she wasn’t expecting to happen but hope to do, was actually now in reality.

“Can you please hand me the thong?” Seungwan now asked her to take off her black thong herself.

So Joohyun did, she took off the thong herself, and Seungwan just stared as she didn’t want to missed any details she was seeing tonight at the beautiful famous woman she had a feelings for too, since their fated first meeting.

“I-I took it off….S-Seungwan.” She informs her, for the short haired woman was just staring silently.

Joohyun felt a little nervous, in contrast to the serious Seungwan who didn’t even feel insecure or awkward at the fact that they were both half naked.

“Open your legs wider Joohyun, I can’t see it.” Seungwan asks her.

But it seems like Joohyun felt shy, so the other woman placed her hands to massage on the thighs that won’t separate.

“You don’t wanna? It’s fine if you wanna stop.” She showed a comforting smile at Joohyun.

“No, I wanna do it.” The shy insecure woman tells Seungwan, as she covered her own face and now opens her legs to make Seungwan finally see what she had.

“Joohyun…It’s so pretty down here too….redder than your lips….makes me excited to touch it….lick it….eat it.” The very arouse Seungwan tells her.

She massages the thighs that opened just for her again, since Joohyun was still covering her face.

“Bae Joohyun…can I taste you?” She asked and now the famous actress stop covering herself, to stare at Seungwan.

“Okay.” She gives her consent.

So Seungwan smiled, and now kneeled closer at the opening that was just for her to see, she ran her fingers around the wet layers, she always had her nails short, for she would always break them whenever she arranges stuff around the bookshop…but it certainly was useful for this too, tonight.

It was warm and wet, the famous actress was biting her lip as the bookshop owner was feeling around her, she even played at the liquid that got stuck between her index finger and made her thumb meet with it to show Joohyun how wet she was.

Seungwan held her two feet to signal to her that she needed to place them as well on the couch that she followed. It made Joohyun expose what she open tonight more to Seungwan, and finally the bookshop owner leaned in and started licking her.

It started slow, she was wiping the wetness that was coming out of Joohyun, after she has clean around her, she went into the clit that looked so red pink, like a cherry that’s ripened waiting for someone to finally taste her, which Seungwan did.

“AhAa.” Joohyun expressed her delight, since she started to feel more pleasure from the tongue who just went around her.

Seungwan stared at her from below, the ever so beautiful and now more flustered looking Joohyun was shaking from the pleasure she was just getting started to give.

“You taste good here too.” She smiled.

“Seungwan-ah.” She reached her hands to make the bookshop owner hold hands with her.

So Seungwan did, as she returned licking the warm, wet cunt of the famous actress that had opened her legs only for her, in this bookshop in the stormy night, the more she ate harder, the hands she was holding got tighter with her grip.

They went on and on, Joohyun’s conscious moans, became louder and louder, that she could have beaten the strong winds’ whistle from the way she continuously expressed her arousal at the pleasure Seungwan was giving her.

“HaAAaaaaAhha…Aha…aaHHHa..” She was muttering in moan.

The tongue that pleasured her was getting harder in its aggression to make her climax, her legs was so open wide she didn’t even know she can open her own legs like this, but she did, and now she was even arching herself to give the ALL she can to Seungwan.

“Ahhh…Seungwan-ah….I’m…I’m cumming….” She manages to say between the moans.

Seungwan pulled a bit away, but her tongue was still licking the clit, she just wanted to see the expression the famous actress around Asia, will make when she finally orgasm. She licked and licked the little key to make this woman finally achieve her best pleasure…and finally after the few more intense lick, Joohyun whimpered, her legs gave up finally.

She was now experiencing the high of love making, from the woman she confessed to, but surprisingly she didn’t let go from the handholding, but Seungwan took the right hand she was holding…

Joohyun thought she was gonna pull away, but it turns out, the bookshop owner just wanted to run her palm around her stomach, and her thigh.

Aftercare from Son Seungwan at it’s best, she had a little smile on her face…

She had that face too whenever Joohyun sees her happily touching those books around this shop…

“ _I’m giving her happiness too right?_ ”

She asks herself and now wanted to return the heavenly pleasure this woman did for her. 

“Seungwan, do you have a nail cutter?” The famous actress Bae Joohyun asks.

** BLUESOME VALLEY, INSIDE THE BOOKSTORE **

The storm didn’t falter, it kept raining and raining as the night get darker.

The nightlight inside the bookshop suddenly went out, but it didn’t stop the two from doing what they wanted for they had a candlelit inside…

While they put the unicorn rainbow bedcover that Yeri likes to use whenever she sleeps in the bookstore, on the floor of the favorite part of the bookshop this owner was, in the middle. 

Seungwan was moaning hard too, she was in all fours, while someone behind her had shoved three fingers inside her, who happens to be the beautiful woman named, Joohyun. She leaned closer to the woman she made go on all fours, to kiss.

Joohyun didn’t expect how loud the slushes inside Seungwan would be, the short haired woman was very wet…because of her. One thing she was a bit disappointed was how the darkness made her not see well the fair skinned woman body and ass well, but it was fine.

The moans that this very jolly and polite around the others, woman, but now nasty and lustful with only the two of them, was doing was all worth it. Joohyun placed some kisses on the cheeks of Seungwan’s ass she only dreamt of having but now was able to do so, they sweat and sweat but it made them happier to know that they are getting sticky because of the intimacy they shared tonight.

“Haa….HAaaa…AHhaaa…” Seungwan gripped the bedcover and kept rocking back and forth at the hands that was penetrating her repeatedly.

Joohyun wanted to kiss her again.

“Lay on the bedcover.” She tells Seungwan.

So Seungwan did, and Joohyun laid next to her, and continued to finger again, she liked seeing Seungwan’s eyes that was flickering, closing and rolling from her hands…but it was not enough so she leaned and place her lips…her tongue entered inside Seungwan, her other hand had to be of use too, and now was feeling the left breast again of the bookshop owner she desired.

The short haired girl let go from the kissing, since she didn’t expect, that she was already cumming, Joohyun’s hands that was inside was trapped, since the woman she just fingered to climax, was tightening from the pleasure. The actress just let her hands be mangled inside her, as she massages the beautiful bookshop owner’s hair.

Seungwan’s high was finally dying down, and the black haired woman’s hand was finally free. She then went on to place kisses on Seungwan’s warm forehead, and continued to run her hands on her hair.

Bae Joohyun’s aftercare was amazing as well…

The candle finally died, and the whole place was in total darkness…

It’s fine though Joohyun had Seungwan by her side so she didn’t feel scared with the continuous rain and wind passing through.

She thought they are gonna rest now, but Seungwan suddenly rolled to be on top of the famous actress.

“Let’s do more.” Seungwan tells her.

At this moment Bae Joohyun knew she was not gonna have any rest for the whole pitch dark night…

** OUTSIDE BLUESOME VALLEY **

The stormy night finally ends, and the two strangers who have been getting acquainted in the past few weeks that took things to another level last night were now standing on the dry pavement.

Bae Joohyun was about to leave and ride her untouched black Mercedes Benz, from the strong winds and rain last night, but was just waiting for the woman she likes to say something before she leaves.

“I-I’m sorry for the hickeys.” Seungwan bowed to her.

“It’s fine…expensive makeup artists can cover that, plus I liked it so….” Joohyun shrugs her shoulders.

“You’re really peculiar.” The bookshop owner laughs.

The two shared polite smiles and laughter.

“I guess, this is it…see you later? Tomorrow? Maybe tonight again?” The famous actress who just confessed last night was now asking the beautiful bookshop owner.

Seungwan didn’t answer but just smiled, she approaches again Joohyun to fix her hair.

“Thank you again…especially last night.” She tells the beautiful black haired woman.

Bae Joohyun wanted to be irrational and kiss Son Seungwan in the early morning outside of the bookshop, where only the people that was outside, was the other small business owners opening their shops too. But she stopped herself, and settled for touching the woman’s other hand that was free.

“You’re welcome…you’re always welcome.” She smiled at her.

They finally said their polite farewells, and Bae Joohyun, huge famous actress, finally drives away from the block where the small bookshop named Bluesome Valley was located at, owned by Son Seungwan that waited for her vehicle to disappear before walking back to the bookshop.

** INSIDE JOY’S CAR **

Seungwan had a bath and change of clothes now, she had her eyes close, and was holding the handle by the passenger’s seat, for she has fears of driving and riding cars….but she really needed to ride one today.

Joy, who she trusts with driving, was trying to ease the tension with some small talk.

“So unnie, I was thinking after work we can then celebrate your birthday, Seulgi and Yeri already had already plan everything…also if Joohyun unnie…she allowed me to call her that hihihi…is available, would you like us to invite her too?” She asks innocently.

The woman who was fearing, suddenly opened her terrified eyes to Joy.

“No, don’t invite her ever again or let her come to the shop.”

“Why?” Joy got surprised suddenly.

“Just no.” Seungwan went back to her handle holding and closed eyes.

“Unnie…you finally slept together didn’t you?” The smart younger woman deduces.

Seungwan just sighed.

“Just don’t invite her nor let her in the shop from now on.” The bookstore owner groaned.

** HOSPITAL, PRIVATE ROOM **

Seungwan was looking at the person who was sleeping in the hospital bed, the person had a lot of tubes inside them that help them with breathing in order to live even if they can’t do it for themselves.

She sat next to the person and smiled, the beeping on the heart monitor beside them, was making Seungwan feel a bit uncomfortable.

“How are you? You’re looking thinner than before…you’ll get all whiny when you wake up since the muscles you tried building are all flab now.” Seungwan pretended that the person she was talking to was able to hear her.

She even giggled to herself and now forces a smile.

“You know…last winter…Joy and Seulgi finally started dating, so you were wrong…I won the bet, because you said they will never admit to each other their feelings.” Seungwan pretended to smile again.

“Yeri…you know Yeri….she doesn’t like to admit it…but she misses you…she even said that when you wake up you’ll be shocked at how good she is at that mobile game you and her bicker back and forth before…I think she said she was at level 534…so soon she will beat your character.” The short haired woman now held the lifeless yet alive hand that was resting on the bed.

“I’m sorry if I’m not that consistent in visiting you…I just have a lot of things I’m trying to conquer…like riding a car…because you know…we almost died…in that vacation…because of me…who was driving stupidly….” She was now crying.

Her tears surprised her as she didn’t expect it would be this uncontrollable in a span of few minutes.

“I’m sorry….I’m really sorry Kyungsoo…this is my fault for using that vacation to break up with you.” Seungwan cried.

She finally let herself loose and cried harder at the comatose patient, named Kyungsoo who she was not even sure was able to hear her speak nor cry. 

** OUTSIDE BLUESOME VALLEY **

It was afternoon when they finally got back.

Joy and Seungwan was parking the car, they didn’t expect the bookstore would be flooded with people that they were even standing outside.

“What the?” Seungwan tells Joy who was puzzled too.

** BLUESOME VALLEY, INSIDE THE BOOKSTORE **

( **SUGGESTED SONG IN THE BACKGROUND:** She – Elvis Costello)

The owner and helper finally were able to see the reason of the commotion…

Of course it was Bae Joohyun…

She was at the center table, reading to a bunch of kids a fairy tale, one girl was on her lap, one boy was sitting on the chair beside her, two girls sat on the carpeted floor as they wanted to be close to hear her speak, other kids were also sitting around the bookshop.

She looked like a goddess speaking to her little lovely children fairies with her floral headband and floral sleeveless dress…it was part of the costume she had for her movie, but decided to wear it as she visited the bookshop the owner she confessed to last night.

As she waited, the little girl approached her, not for her fame, but as she said, the beautiful woman looked like a beautiful goddess and requested for her to read her the fairtytale, so Joohyun granted it since she was not doing anything but wait for Seungwan.

It was the primary reason why people flocked the bookshop, for they we’re just enthralled at the beautiful actress reading to the children.

And now…

Seungwan was part of the enthralled flock….

Seungwan who was trying but was not able to control herself anymore as she looked at Joohyun who was just smiling as she told the story to the children listening to her…

Her imagination of having that woman next to her…

Was making Seungwan admire Joohyun….

Was making Seungwan love Joohyun….

Was making Seungwan picture the future with Joohyun….

_“A lady’s imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment.”_

Son Seungwan scoffs at herself then suddenly groaned loud that it made the woman stop reading.

The whole crowd that included Joohyun, Seungwan’s friends, the children, and the other people inside stare at the bookshop owner.

“I’m fucked.” Seungwan shakes her shoulders and laughs.

**AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

**Happy WenRene Day!**

There you have it! Chapter 1 is out! See you on the next 15th!

If you are curious of what’s next on the 2nd chapter, title is in the book cover I posted in the foreword’s Welcome to Bluesome Valley photo.

Did you like it folks? What did you feel? What was your favorite line? Or favorite scene?

If you enjoyed it please leave a review so Author-nim will get to see the responses so she’ll know what to make you anticipate next chapter!

Thank you for the kudos people left in the story too!

See ya!

- **potatomushroom**


End file.
